


Everyday is the Same

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is bored of the village life, before one night starts up a whole load of excitement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday is the Same

**Author's Note:**

> A/U storyline. Robert and Aaron had flirted but never started up the affair after their first kiss. They'd continued to flirt after but never slept together or had secret meetings or anything else.
> 
> If anyone has any prompts, ideas that they want me to fulfill, feel free to comment with your suggestions!

Aaron needed to do something. Something to break the trend. It began to feel like everyday was the same. Get up, have some breakfast, a shift at the garage, dinner at the café, back to the garage, finish the day with a drink in the pub, watch some TV, back to bed. Repeat and repeat day in day out. Except weekends. Get rid of the work and slot in a night out here and there and you've got Aaron Livesy's current life. Aaron loved being back but he couldn't help but miss the spontaneous life he had in France. Work as a cleaner at a hotel one week, serving drinks at a fancy bar the next, new place to live every few weeks. He and Ed had broken up a while back so Aaron had got comfortable in the get-up-and-go lifestyle. But not any more, it was back to the 9-to-5 work days and prime time television. He didn't hate it, it just bore him.

 

 

**

 

 

"What you been doing today then love? Sky diving? Dinner at a posh restaurant? Working at the garage? Let me guess.. OPTION C!"

Chas had made this joke way too often recently, and although Aaron just laughed at her, he couldn't help but feel a sharper sting with everyday she made it.

"Come on love, get out there and do something, I can tell you're getting bored around here."

"Well it's a bit hard to do something different in small village with little to do, it's not exactly something new everyday is it? The most exciting thing to happen around here is when someone wins a tenner on a scratch card!"

"Well what about Adam? Can't you two go out for a bit? Lads weekend somewhere?"

Aaron pointed to his ankle. "Adam's got himself a ball and chain remember?"

"Victoria?"

"No his bloody tag, Jesus christ mum!"

Chas laughed at her own stupidity before looking towards the door as Paddy entered. Aaron just rolled his eyes. He knew that as soon as Paddy arrived, they'd end up having some sort of "chat" which would revolve around him.

"You alright mate? Rhona's round at Laurel's tonight, wondered if you wanted a game sesh?"

"Did you really just say game sesh?!" Aaron laughed.

Paddy looked at him with a look of humorous disgust. "Rude. Well whaddya say?"

Aaron sighed, "Yeah sure, why not."

Paddy smiled "Alright just give us an hour I'm gonna pop into Hotten and get some beers and stuff, make a night of it, got work off tomorrow."

"And how do you know I'm not working?"

Paddy looked towards Chas, and Aaron saw this and figured out what was going on.

"Seriously mum? You had to call Paddy to arrange a night round his just so I had something to do? What, you and James want a bit of alone time?"

Chas tutted, but began smiling knowingly, Aaron had figured out her plan but she hid it to stop herself serving any more embarrassment for her son.

"Just wanted you to do something, you refuse to go out so I'll make you!"

Aaron was partly happy, because she was right, he wanted to do something too. But he also felt tragic, as a young 22 year old man his best offer was to play games with the local vet.

 

Paddy soon departed but he ran into Chrissie and Robert who were just entering the pub as he left. He let them past before repeating to Aaron "an hour!" before darting. Chrissie walked to the bar to be greeted by Chas while Robert motioned to Chrissie he was going to talk to Aaron.

"An hour for what? Got a hot date?" Robert laughed.

Aaron and Robert weren't friends, but he couldn't exactly pretend like he hated his guts. Not after their run in a few weeks ago with the whole fake breakdown which led to a kiss. After Robert rushed off saying it was a mistake, he spoke to Aaron later that night and apologized for running off, but that he wasn't sorry for doing it, but also told Aaron he didn't want anything or mean anything by doing it. Aaron was of course confused but he just moved on from it and the two of them just happened to ignore each other from that point on.

"Yeah, if you call Paddy a few beers and a pizza in front of the X-Box a hot date then sure" Aaron sarcastically rolled his eyes while still gulping down his beer.

Robert just laughed.

"Such an exciting life haven't you?"

Aaron shot him a dirty look before moving his head closer to Robert and began to whisper.

"I think you'd know all about having an exciting life what with your secret kissing sessions."

Robert scowled at Aaron but he couldn't help but feel the sexual tension between them.

He leaned in towards Aaron and whispered back. "It didn't mean anything, just when I want something I usually get what I want, and I wanted you."

Aaron rolled his eyes once more. He felt like he did that more around Robert than anything else.

"Yeah well, that won't be happening again will it?"

"I don't know, depends on if I want it again."

Aaron couldn't stand his arrogance, but he often wondered in these brief little 'chats' they had if Robert's arrogance was just a failed attempt at flirting or somehow trying to make himself look good.

"And who says you'll get what you want again?"

"Because it's not just me who wants it" Robert winked at Aaron who had looked at him for a brief second.

"If you've finished winding up the locals I've got us a table!" Chrissie shouted from across the bar. Aaron wasn't quite sure if Chrissie had been watching them but her face showed that she knew something was up. Robert continued to look at Aaron before walking off to his wife, placing his hand on her back and leading her to the table. Chas then returned over after finishing serving.

"What did he want?"

"Who knows, he's a bit of a weirdo to be honest."

"Yeah well, stay away from him, he's bad news."

Aaron rolled his eyes once more, before finishing his beer and heading into the back, giving Robert a quick glance who was smiling cheekily at him.

 

 

**

 

 

It was just over 50 minutes since Paddy had left and Aaron returned to the front of the pub to wait for Paddy, before his phone buzzed.

"Anything up?" Chas questioned, noticing the look of disappointment on his face.

"No, just Paddy saying him and Rhona have gone on an emergency call out, looks like it's another night in front of the telly for me!"

Chas looked disappointingly at him, knowing that although he hadn't shown it much, Aaron was looking forward to tonight. She signalled to him for another beer and he nodded, before he slouched on the bar stood twiddling his phone between his fingers.

 

Just as he finished one pint and ordered another, he couldn't help but notice in the corner of his eye Robert, who he was sure was looking at him. He quickly glanced over and found both Robert and Chrissie whispering together, each of them momentarily glancing over to Aaron and giggling to themselves. Aaron could feel the anger beginning to bubble up inside him. He didn't know what was going on but he was sure they were joking about him, or laughing at him for how sad he looked sat in the bar with his mother alone. He quickly rose to his feet before heading towards the toilets in a huff.

 

Aaron sighed to himself heavily in the toilets, both in disappointment and pure boredom. He quickly did his business before washing his hands, and walking out.

 

As he did so, the door stopped abruptly and he just heard a moan on the other side. Aaron realized he'd knocked into someone and quickly apologized, before seeing Robert standing in front of him holding his nose... Aaron couldn't help but snigger at him.

"You think this is funny do you?!"

"I do a bit actually" Aaron continued to chuckle to himself.

Robert took his hand away from his nose and began to smile and laugh himself. There was something about Aaron when he was happy. Robert couldn't help but hold his breath when he saw it.

"Come on, there's a little bit of blood we'll get you cleaned up, don't want your wife seeing you imperfect do we!" Aaron joked, before showing him into the toilets.

 

Robert sat down on the edge of the sink while Aaron grabbed a bunch of tissue and soaked it under the water, before gently placing it on the bloodied area between Robert's nostrils and lips, looking intently at the affected area, even placing some of his fingers on Roberts face to ensure he wasn't being too rough. Robert just stared into the sky for a few seconds before he peered down to Aaron still tending to his minor wound.

"You know, I imagined making your nose bleed before but it wasn't from a door it was my fist" Aaron calmly laughed.

"I prefer verbal violence to physical" Robert replied in a flirty tone, making Aaron smile.

Aaron moved his fingers from Robert's face and discarded of the bloodied tissue, before looking at his nose again.

"Looks fine, just a little cut, it's stopped bleeding, but I think there will be a huge bruise tomorrow."

Robert's expression turned to that of panic before Aaron burst into laughter again.

"God you really are vein aren't you? I'm joking, it won't leave a mark."

Robert smiled. "Thanks" he muttered awkwardly. "You know, I think this is the longest time we've spent with each other without insulting each other."

"You did just hear me tell you you're vein didn't you?!"

"Yeah but that's not an insult that's the truth."

The two boys chuckled again.

 

"Why were you and Chrissie looking at me out there?" Aaron's expression turned quite serious.

"Nothing, she was just saying how she found you strangely attractive for a common mechanic."

Aaron didn't know if to be insulted or not."Yeah well, I don't think I'll be coming onto your bird anytime soon"

"Oh I know, I know she's not the Home Farm resident you'd like to be under." Robert winked at Aaron again.

"How did you know I liked Lawrence? Got a thing for OAP's" Aaron laughed. Robert looked at him quite sternly before realizing it was a joke and laughed back.

"Right well you best get back out before you're fiancée wonders where you've got to!"

Robert's face dropped quickly before he let out a small smile, then walking past Aaron and thanking him quietly again, before leaving.

 

 

**

 

 

Aaron returned to the bar once more but in a bit of a better mood, be it feeling a little strange after his encounter with Robert. Chas walked past him and tutted.

"What's up with you?"

Chas returned around the bar and leant against the bar close to Aaron.

"Lady muck over there, on her second bottle already. It's true what they say, money can't buy you class!"

Aaron laughed with his mother before she walked off to change a barrel.

 

The pub was pretty much empty, it was quite late by this point and it became very quiet, with only the background music being heard.

Chrissie soon got up and giggled into her hands, before tipsily walking over to the bar besides Aaron.

"You alright Aaron? You not going out tonight?"

Aaron looked at her quite awkwardly.

"Umm.. no, just a quiet drink with my mum thanks."

"That can't be much fun! You should join us!"

Aaron looked over at the table where he saw a quite concerned and nervous Robert looking over.

"No, you're alright thanks, I'm fine where I am."

Chrissie tutted before looking him up and down, which Aaron noticed.

"I'm not really your type love" Aaron laughed nervously.

"I have many types" Chrissie winked, making Aaron quite embarrassed and disgusted at the same time.

She then got close to Aaron's ear before sloppily whispering to him.

"You should come back with us. Me and Robert. We've got the house to ourselves, could have a bit of fun."

Aaron spit out the drink he had in his mouth across the bar before hastily wiping his mouth, looking at Chrissie with his eyes wide open in shock.

"You what? I think you're a bit drunk love!"

"I'm not" she laughed. "Me and Robert was talking about it earlier. It's always been a fantasy of mine. Like me and Robert are the King and Queen and we end up in bed with the local stable boy or something"

Aaron could feel his skin crawl at her words, cringing with every word she uttered.

"I don't know what you and you're husband get up to behind close doors but I don't wanna be involved thanks, not into... that stuff."

 

At this point Robert came over and grabbed his wife.

"Is everything okay love?" he laughed, before looking at Aaron nervously.

"Yeah fine, I asked Aaron about are little arrangement but I think he's a bit frigid."

Robert's face turned bright red and Aaron just laughed to himself.

"Come on Aaron, I know I don't have the right tools for the job but my husbands got one big enough for two."

Aaron almost fell to the floor dying of laughter, he found the whole scenario so hilarious. Robert just looked around in embarrassment hoping that the few people left in the pub weren't listening.

"I think we should get you home babe, you dad will be here in two minutes!" Robert laughed anxiously, looking at Aaron.

Aaron could see the embarrassment and humiliation on Robert's face. He also seemed to look a bit shocked. He'd never seen Chrissie this way before and it was quite a sight to see.

Moments later, Lawrence walked through the door.

"Had a bit too much have we Chrissie darling?" He laughed, noticing the state of his daughter.

"I think she had just one or two too many" Robert laughed, propping her up.

"Come on, let's get you home then!"

Aaron watched as Robert and Lawrence ushered Chrissie from the bar, Robert looking back at Aaron apologetically.

Aaron continued to chuckle as Chas arrived back at the bar.

"What's got you laughing!?"

"You don't wanna know!" Aaron continued, before walking into the back room leaving a confused Chas alone.

 

 

**

 

 

Aaron couldn't help but continue laughing to himself for most of the night. Everyone else was out elsewhere and Chas had been whisked off for the night by James, so Aaron was left in the pub alone until the morning.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Aaron slumped off the sofa before heading to the back door, and opening the door to find Robert.

Aaron chuckled. "You're not here to ask me to join you two are you cause it'll start looking a little desperate"

Robert looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that, I never knew she was like that!"

Aaron then looked at Robert "So...?"

"Anyone in?" Robert questioned.

"Nah. Diane's stopping up with Val for night, James and mum are off at a hotel so I'm by myself."

"Good" Robert quipped, before gently barging past Aaron.

 

"And you're here because?"

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier"

"Don't worry about it, made my night really! Could of just text me or something, didn't have to trek all the way down here!"

"I couldn't sleep, Chrissie's buzz crashed and got in a horrible mood and started vomiting so I said I'd come here and kip on sofa for night to give her some space."

"But Diane's not here?"

"Well I didn't know that did I? Not a problem if I still stop though right?"

"Nah it's fine, I was heading up anyway"

Aaron is about to leave but Robert puts his hand on his arm "No. Why don't we... grab a beer or something?"

"You do realize it's gone midnight now?"

"Oh sorry old man, I didn't know there was a time-limit on when you could drink!" Robert joked.

"Fine, but only one, I've had one too many as it is tonight."

Robert smiled before rushing through to the bar, arriving back a few moments later with the beers, while Aaron had sat at the table.

"What you doing up there when there's a comfy sofa right here?"

Aaron got up and placed himself on the sofa, before Robert positioned himself quite close to Aaron and placing their beers down.

 

"Thanks as well, for cleaning up your mess"

Aaron looked puzzled.

"My nose I mean" Robert laughed.

"Oh, yeah no problem."

 

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So you're wife's into the kinky stuff is she?"

Robert spat some of his drink back into his glass.

"What? No. I never heard her talk like that before tonight."

"I bet" Aaron laughed, thinking Robert was lying.

"I'm serious! She'd had a glass or two then told me that she found you attractive, I said you weren't bad looking and she started going on about a threesome!"

"Weren't bad looking? Well you certainly know how to flatter someone!"

"Well I wasn't gonna turn around and say I found you gorgeous and sexy in front of her was I?!"

Aaron smiled to himself. He'd never had someone call him gorgeous or sexy before.

"But do you?" Aaron flirted.

"Shut up!" Robert laughed, his face going red again.

"I don't think I'd be able to go through with a threesome, especially with a woman" Aaron remarked.

"It's my perfect scenario to be honest!" Robert quipped.

"I bet it is!" Aaron joked, make a not-so-subtle dig as his apparent bisexuality.

"Nah, I don't think I could either, I like to be focused on the one person, I like to give people my full attention." Robert winked.

Aaron could feel himself beginning to blush, so he quickly reached for his beer and gulped it down.

"Trying to get away are we?" Robert joked.

"No, just thirsty!"

Robert just smiled at him.

"She was right though."

Aaron looked at Robert.

"About what?"

"About their being enough for two."

Aaron looked at Robert who was looking downwards at his crotch, holding his hand against his erect penis bulging out of his jeans.

Aaron felt a rush of heat, before he licked his lips.

"I don't know, everyone's portion control is different" Aaron winked.

 

Robert lunged onto Aaron in a passionate kiss, pushing harder against Aaron's lips to make a lasting impression. He quickly removed his shirt and began to pull down his jeans, while Aaron did the same. Robert pushed up hard against Aaron's body, clutching at Aaron's t-shirt while Aaron dug his fingers into Robert's back. The two of them now fully entangled together passionately kissing.

 

Robert broke away from this kiss and breathed heavily.

"Upstairs, NOW!"

 

And Aaron knew, that today was going to be the one day that broke the trend.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts, ideas that they want me to fulfill, feel free to comment with your suggestions!


End file.
